Freezing Fire
by oh my its hope
Summary: Fire scorns, water heals. Sometimes we want what is unobtainable. But, Katara is persistant. Zuko is oblivious. When these two elements merge, steam is unavoidable. Can her friends help? [Zutara] [Taang] [Sukka]
1. Helping Katara

**A/N Azula is the only enemy now… Zuko and Iroh have joined the gAang. Aang and Toph are together, Suki has joined the gAang so Sokka and her are also together. It seems Zuko and Katara are the only ones without a boyfriend/ girlfriend.**

"Okay, this has to work, for sure," Toph explained. "What you have to do is write like a um- a diary entry or something, and like- leave it somewhere where he'll find."

"What? What? That doesn't make any sense," Katara cocked her head.

"Yeah, Toph, what's your problem?" Aang laughed and punched her playfully.

"Well, I don't see you coming up with any ideas!" Toph giggled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Don't flirt, it depresses me," Katara sank back into her chair.

"Yeah you guys, come on respect her wishes. Besides we don't have time for this, Sokka and Zuko will be back any second," Suki said.

"You would be flirting with Sokka if he were here," Aang pointed out.

"Lets get back on track, we're here to help Katara," Toph said.

"Okay, here's a real idea," Suki began. "When I was younger I was complaining about something and my mom told me to make prayer box. Maybe if we make a prayer box and we all ask for Katara to get a boyfriend-"

"Zuko," Katara interrupted.

"Right, Zuko. Anyways, its worth a try right?" She turned to gang hopefully.

"I don't get it? Who would we pray to?" Toph asked.

"I don't know, there are like a million gods, can't we pick one?" She asked annoyed.

"So… wait- what?" Katara asked confused.

"Okay, we take box. We call it the prayer box. We all write down a prayer that Katara get a boyfriend-"

"Zuko," Katara insisted.

"Right, Zuko. Then, we put the prayers in the box, and you know… hope they come true," Suki spelled out patiently.

"No, that's a dumb idea," Toph said.

"Thanks," Suki said sarcastically.

"Why don't you just ask him out?" Aang asked practically.

"He would say no," Katara said instantly.

"You'll never get a boyfriend with that attitude!" Suki exclaimed.

"But that would be so embarrassing, can you imagine that? Plus, it's so stupid for the girl to ask out the guy," Katara said in a wise way.

"Hey!" Toph squeaked, she had been the one to ask Aang out.

"No, guys like being asked out. it makes them feel manly," Aang clarified.

"I'm sorry twinkle toes, but you aren't manly," Toph laughed at him.

"Hey!" Aang squealed.

"You don't even have a man voice yet!" Toph accused.

"Hmmm… you know, Katara, if you did go out with Zuko, you would be the only one out of us three girls who has a boyfriend with, you know, their man voice," Suki said thoughtfully. Toph couldn't help laughing at that, while Katara pondered this revaluation.

"You know what, you should give Zuko a pet name. You know like twinkle twos," Toph said, mostly as a joke.

"I should really give Sokka a pet name," Suki said to herself.

"You're right I should!" Katara said authoritatively.

"Yeah!" Toph burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Aang demanded.

"It was meant as a joke!" Toph yelled through snickers. Suki and Katara shared an annoyed look. Neither of them enjoyed Toph's joke. Aang, however also found this funny.

The door knob began to jiggle, and Sokka and Zuko entered.

"Hi, guys!" Sokka greeted.

"Hey," Zuko said plainly.

"Hi," Katara said in a high pitched tone.

"Look Katara it's Zuukoo!" Toph mocked. Katara glared at Toph.

**A/N That's the beginning. Please review if you read this! **


	2. The Pickle Jar

**A/N I'm surprised! 6 reviews :)**

"So… do you want to go out with me?" Katara asked calmly.

"Uh… yeah, whatever you want baby, you wanna uh… go make out?" Suki asked in a heavy voice.

"No! No! NO!" Katara shrieked. "He does _not _talk like that?"

"Sorry, gosh. How am I supposed to know how Zuko talks?" Suki squealed.

"Ugggg, lets try it again, but this time you be me," Katara demanded.

"Okay, Katara," Suki said in a very high voice.

"I don't talk like that!" Katara scolded.

"You do when your talking to…" Suki cleared her throat. "Zuukoo!" Suki said laughing.

"Oh my gosh, your useless," Katara sneered.

"Well, sorry, I'm not good at this!" Suki cried.

"Just- bring in Sokka, maybe he can be a decent Zuko," Katara commanded.

"Oh, are you really so desperate that you would cheat with my boyfriend and your brother?" Suki teased.

"Eww, no!" Katara exclaimed.

"Whatever," Suki left and within a few seconds, Sokka was there.

"What is it?" Sokka asked unenergetically.

"I need your help," Katara said eagerly.

"Katara, I already told you, Zuko is the only one who can open that new pickle jar, I don't see why you don't just ask him!" Sokka said obviously peeved.

"No, it's not that, I need you to be Zuko," Sokka gave her a strange look.

"Even if I pretend to be Zuko, I still wouldn't be able to open that jar, and I don't appreciate you reminding me how weak I am," Sokka said languidly.

"No, not for the pickle jar!" Katara hissed.

"cher-har-er-r-r-Pickle Jar-rer-kler," Sokka fake coughed.

"Uggg, you are sooo immature!" Katara screeched.

"Whatever, I'll just go get Zuko, you two could share a romantic pickle dinner," Sokka mocked and began to leave.

"No! Sokka, don't!" Katara screamed. But, it was too late, Sokka was gone.

"Having pickle problems?" Zuko asked as he entered.

"No!" Katara retorted.

"Oh, than what is it? Uncle needs me to go shopping with him," Zuko said seriously.

Katara couldn't help but snicker at the image of Zuko and Iroh in a mall trying on cloths or shoes.

"What's so funny?" Zuko asked soberly.

"Oh, nothing, I mean, nothing's funny. And, I don't need anything, that was just Sokka. Yeah, stupid Sokka lied. You know this one time, he told my mom I ate a pink poison berry, when I didn't. isn't that fun-" Katara rambled.

"Cool- I gotta' go, you know, shopping with Uncle," Zuko interrupted.

"Yeah, sorry," Katara blushed. She almost felt like crying. Here was the sexiest guy ever, and she had just ruined her chances with him.

**A/N There it goes, please REVIEW:) **


	3. Bleh! My Gay chapter

A/N Ok, I'm typing this on February 24, 2007… but, I can't update until my dad fixes online…

Katara carefully opened the door, struggling to stay silent. Usually, it was easy to be graceful, and quiet. But, all that changed whenever Zuko was near.

Katara slipped through the sliding door, not bothering to close it behind her. She gazed at the muscular man before her. His chest went up and down, up and down, up and down. His hair was just messy enough to be perfectly sexy. She longed to touch that hair, to just feel that soft jet black hair. his eyes were bent into the most delicate folds. His eyebrows were flawlessly arced and balanced out his entire beautiful face. His scar was a perfect pinkish-red hue. This was another thing she had to touch. It took all of her mind power not to stroke the soft skin over the scar.

"Katara what are you doing?" A sleepy Aang asked quietly.

"Aang!" Katara screamed, startled by the visitor.

"Quiet, your gonna' wake up Zuko," Aang whispered, now fully awake.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Katara blushed.

"So what were you doing?" Aang's eyes grew wide with curiosity.

Katara turned away from the suspicious Airbender, in an effort to escape his questions. "I just, couldn't sleep."

"Oh," Aang took a step toward her.

Katara didn't answer, afraid she might embarrass herself more. She just stared at Zuko again. But this time, she couldn't contain herself. Without thinking, she laced her fingers through his hair. It was so soft. Every strand felt better than the last. His hair came out further and further until she came to the ends and it gently fell back to his forehead.

"What are you doing?!?" Aang said loudly.

Suddenly Zuko came alive. His golden eyes were staring right into Katara's. She whipped her hand away from his hair, scattering locks across his face.

"I-" Katara stopped herself. She turned around hoping to escape, but Aang was directly in her path.

"Katara," Zuko said quietly, as if to sooth her. But, this made Katara even more ashamed, she felt as if the fire bender was trying to control her. Or, maybe he was humiliated for her. She began to take deeper, longer breaths. She prayed she wouldn't cry. But, it wasn't working, she felt the ball of tears forcing its way up her throat. She gulped it back down, but it came back with vengeance. She felt tears sting her eyes. Tears began to forge a path along her cheeks. She used every excuse to touch her face. Any excuse to wipe away the tears.

She buried her face in her hands out of shame. Now the sound started, at first she sounded like she was laughing, but it quickly turned into undeniable sobbing. Zuko touched her shoulder attempting to calm her. She couldn't escape. She was trapped, being suffocated by the worst situation ever. She had nothing to do but give in. So she did. She surrendered to her last instincts. She collapsed into Zuko's arms, savoring every moment.

"It's okay," He whispered into her ear. He gently played with her hair and rubbed her back. "It's okay," He repeated softly. Katara heard Aang leave, sliding the door shut with a thump. She could have stayed there forever, in Zuko's arms. She rested her chin on his bare shoulder. She shuddered away the last of her tears.

She felt safe.

**A/N This chapter was weirder than the others. A little more serious… REVIEW!!! ** **That will probably be it for this story, I might right a sequal though, if I get good reviews! Have a good day:) **


	4. Perfume

**A/N Man, I have been neglecting FanFiction! Well I'm ready to update now:) I hope you guys enjoy this, I really want some reviews! ****:) ummm… the last chapter didn't happen. ****I'll keep it on as, like, an alternate ending, but really it has no place in this little comedy fic!**

"Zuko, how does this smell?" Aang sprayed a mist of liquid at Zuko as he entered the room. Zuko threw his arms in front of him, to shield the vapor.

"What's that stuff, Febreze?" Zuko began to fan the air away from him.

"No, it's perfume!" Sokka explained.

"We're giving it to Katara, for her birthday!" Aang squeaked happily. "Her party isn't until tomorrow, but I figured we should spray some around the house before she arrives, you know, give her a little taste of what's coming," Aang blissfully provided a few more generous squirts around the room.

"Whatever," Zuko began to leave.

"Wait a sec.' " Aang stopped him. "You wanna' help us with her party? It's gonna' be a big surprise party!"

"That's okay, I have a lot to do. I'll come though," Zuko replied.

"If you come you have to bring a present!" Sokka had a cocky smile on his face. "Maybe a…. wedding ring!" He mocked.

"What?" Zuko had been completely oblivious to Katara's crush.

Aang coughed, suspiciously. "Umm, Sokka didn't mean anything by that, now did you, Sokka?"

"Nah, I'm just playing with you!" Sokka beat Zuko's back. Zuko flailed forward from the hit.

"Look, I have to go, have a nice- umm, party," Zuko said, awkwardly.

"Great going, Sokka! Now he totally knows!" Aang scolded.

"Oh, please. Zuko too Fire Nationy to figure something like that out!" Sokka exclaimed, proud of his Water Tribe heritage.

"What does Zuko being Fire Nation have anything to do with this?" Aang asked, slightly annoyed with the warrior.

"Well, all the Fire Nation is good for is fighting, maybe they've got us with that, but everyone knows that when it comes to girls they're totally pre-war," Sokka shook his head as if to assure it was true.

"Really?" Aang asked, wide-eyed.

"Oh yeah! There's no beating a nice strong water triber when it comes to the babes!" Sokka stated proudly.

"And air benders, right?" Aang asked hopefully.

"Sure, just maybe not as good as a water tribe guy…" Sokka drew out the words, as if to let Aang down easily.

**A/N Sooo short!!!! I'm sorry people, I can't think of anything else… Next chapter is the party. If you guys have any ideas IM me, because I get bored on AIM sometimes! So, if any one has AIM my screen name is pimpedowtpoodle. Or, you could Email me, but that's less cool. REVIEW:)**


	5. Katara's Party

**A/N I was in a writing mood, so here is what I have. I realize that for this to happen, chapter three would have to happen. So I guess it did happen. I also realize that chapter three confused a lot of you. So, whatever you want to think about that. use your imagination.**

Katara was walking along to the house, consumed in thought and exhaust. Often when she had nothing else to think, her mind wandered to Zuko. She hadn't exactly seen him since that night. She was trying to avoid him, but it wasn't completely working. A few times the two had been in the kitchen or living room simultaneously. Every instance Katara had been the one to leave before any silence that was too long or uncomfortable had an opportunity to set in.

So far, she thought she was steering clear of the firebender well enough.

However, tonight was a special night, her birthday. Katara could not allow loneliness or disquiet taint this particular day. Instead, she willed her mind to thoughts of her party. It wasn't to be particularly opulent. Although, as far as she knew, there were games and decent company, which was all Katara could ever expect. She hadn't been to a good shindig since Aang's birthday nearly four months ago. She was actually excited. A feeling that had lay dormant ever since she had fallen hard for the shunned prince.

Then, it suddenly hit Katara: Zuko could very well be attending the party. Katara's blood froze at the discomfort that was bound to occur later in that night. She could form a clear picture in her mind of what fate had evidently bestowed upon her. Her and Zuko sitting silently in a tackily decorated living room; games scattered about the room randomly, as if they were just daring the teens to play something; Aang and Sokka participating in a sluggish game of chess. The scene horrified Katara.

Luckily, she had no time to dwell on it, because she was already home. She took a deep breath and tried to practice her surprised look. But while she was still mid-surprise she noticed Aang peering out the window, as sneakily as he could manage.

"Everyone, hide! She's coming, I just saw her!" Katara heard Aang clearly from behind the sliding door.

"What? She isn't coming home for hours!" Sokka announced, as if he were an expert on his sister's whereabouts.

"She's right outside, she'll be in at any minute!" Aang pleaded. "Hurry, before you ruin the surprise!" A lot of times Katara forgot how much Aang really cared about her.

"Shhh, if she really is outside, then she'll hear all of this!" Suki said quietly, forcing Katara to strain her hearing to the up-most of its ability.

"Go ahead and check, I know she's there!" Aang's shrill voice squeaked, not much quieter than before.

"Why should I lower myself to prove one of _your _prospects?" Maybe Zuko wasn't there, maybe Katara was free.

"Oh, you're just scared you're wrong!" Sokka declared.

Zuko would have chimed in by now. He wasn't there, he couldn't be there.

New hope sprang within Katara. She was now enthusiastic for her party. She merrily walked into the house, ready for any fight between Sokka and Aang.

Aang and Sokka froze, and to Katara's horror, Zuko was exactly across the room, laughing sardonically at the scene that was being played before him.

"See!" Aang exclaimed, half out of anguish, that Katara had missed her surprise, and partly to brag.

"You may have won the battle, but the war is not over my friend!" Sokka roared in frustration.

"Surprise," Zuko murmured, and trudged upstairs. Despite the fact that Katara had wished him away all night, now it seemed he wouldn't deign himself to be at Katara's party. And, suddenly Katara realized Zuko felt he was too good for her. Was he? Was she just a silly girl to him? Was she like some crazy baby sister to him? Maybe he thought that night was like a brother and sister hug. Maybe Katara had felt awkward for nothing.

Katara didn't feel like partying anymore. She wearily clomped upstairs and to her room, not bothering to attempt lady-likeness. She suddenly felt extremely drained. She flopped onto her bed and tried to fall asleep.

**A/N I know it's short, but what can you do?**


	6. After the Party

**A/N this is sort of chapter where Katara becomes more than some desperate fangirl. This is kind of what a few of my reviewers were saying they hate. Except I don't really think they meant it to be constructive. But, it turned out to be so, ha ha ha!!!**

_Phssssss _The sliding door began to open. Katara closed her eyes and pretended to sleep. She heard foot-steps leading to Suki's bed. The person sat down on the bed rather loudly.

"Katara?" Suki's soft voice called. "Are you awake?"

Katara wondered if she snored and if she could fake snoring if she wanted to.

"Katara?!" Suki asked a little louder and more urgently.

Katara opened her eyes dutifully.

"Katara!" Katara wasn't actually looking at Suki but she could hear that she was smiling.

"Suki?" Katara tried her best to sound as if she had just woken up. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Hey," Suki cooed smoothly; she really had a nice a voice. "You left kind of early down there."

Katara tried to choose her words carefully; she didn't want to invite Suki into her problems. "Yeah."

"Why?" Suki's voice sounded harsher now, not as sweet as before.

"I don't know," Katara laid back down.

"You never ate your cake, or opened your presents," Suki complained.

"I know," Katara turned away from Suki.

"Well, everyone wants to know why you left, we worked really hard on the party. Even Zuko," Suki begged.

Katara tried to ignore her. She didn't want to be the kind of girl to flip out at some guy's name, although she knew that was what everyone expected of her. "I'm going to bed."

"Please don't, come back down. I don't know what's wrong with you but everyone wants you to come back down. It's your party after all," Suki began sounding nicer, like that snake that deceived Eve. It seemed all nice, but it was really scheming to ruin her life. Katara curled up further. She wouldn't fall for it.

"Fine, but you're being really selfish. Everyone is all happy for you and you're up here pouting. Are you happy? You've ruined your party," Suki stomped out.

Suki shouldn't have been yelling at Katara, it was Zuko's fault. She wouldn't have been so upset if Zuko hadn't gone to her party. He probably knew that going would upset her. In fact the whole thing was probably intentional.

Katara knew his plan. He went because he wanted to ruin Katara's party. Well, she wasn't about to let that happen. She was still an independent person, and he wasn't about to control her. Or was she so independent? After all at that moment wasn't she thinking about Zuko? Wasn't she always thinking about Zuko? Always giving Zuko all of her attention? Wasn't he the reason she wasn't at her party right now? Had Katara become a stalker? The more Katara thought about it she realized Zuko had stolen her independence.

Katara stood up, changed into a more party friendly dress, and proceeded downstairs. She walked into the dining room where Sokka, Aang, Toph, and Suki were playing a game of cards, specifically Go Fish.

"Do you have any sixes?" Aang asked the gang as he looked up from his cards. "Katara!" Aang exclaimed brightly when he recognized the bender.

"Hi," Katara smiled shyly.

"So you got over your mood, Sugar Queen?" Toph smirked.

"Oh, I'm so glad you came down!" Suki got up and pulled out a chair for Katara.

"Yeah… me too," Another shy smile formed.

"Hey, I blew out your candles!" Sokka bragged as if this were something to be proud of.

"Great," Katara snapped sarcastically. "Umm- where's Zuko?" She couldn't help but ask.

"He left," Sokka stated plainly.

"Oh," Katara tried to hide her disappointment.

"But, we don't need him to have fun!" Suki answered perkily. "In fact let's go out right now! A fun night on the town- I think we all need a break, don't you guys?"

"Ooh, can we go to the zoo?" Aang asked childishly.

"Sure," Suki replied.

"Would you guys mind if I sit this one out?" Toph pleaded.

"Oh, you have to come!" Aang winked at her. Katara hated that they were totally going to be flirting on this "night on the town."

"Okay, we are going to have fun on this trip no matter what, and _everyone _is going!" Suki demanded firmly.

"Don't you think this is a little silly? I mean why are we even doing this?" Katara complained.

"It's your birthday!" Suki cried.

"Then why can't I pick if we should go on a 'night on the town?'" Katara supplicated.

"Fine, if you want to stay home and mope, then go ahead. But, we're going out and we're going to have fun, with or without you!" Suki barked angrily. "do you want to come or not?"

"Not really," For once Katara was actually the good guy.

"Okay, then we're leaving! Come on guys!" Suki demanded as she turned to leave. The others followed loyally.

"Well, have fun," Katara smiled, happy to be the victim this time.

Suki ushered the crew through the door quickly and left. Katara was happy to be alone tonight. Even though she was so looking forward to being with her friends tonight, after the events of that night, she was happy to be by herself for a few hours.

Katara wandered upstairs to her room, unsure of what she was going to do for the rest of the night. She examined the floor, searching for something to fill her time, when she realized how incredibly messy her and Suki's room was. Katara decided it might be fun to clean it. She had always loved cleaning, and laundry, and cooking. As she began to clean she thought about how she might be able to make a decent salary as a maid. After all she was unemployed. Her mind wandered to how the squad possibly survived, considering none of them worked, or had any steady income.

As Katara cleaned and contemplated her life, she heard a noise from downstairs. Her heart jumped as she realized that she was a young, weak girl who was all alone at night in a huge house, where no one would be home for hours.

Fearfully, she took a deep breath and grabbed an umbrella from the closet. She was ready for a fight, or whatever was going to happen. She crept down the stairs as quietly as possible.

"Hello?! Who's there?!" Katara yelled into the silent basement.

**A/N haha cliffy:) Please review!** **Katara has the umbrella to defend herself.**


	7. MORE AFTER THE PARTY

**A/N soo bored. Just got Infinity on High (finally) so yeah…. Idk what has to do with anything….. haha I just felt like saying that…. So okay I didn't get many review in the last chapter… witch kind of sucks. Anyways here's the latest installment of Freezing Fire.**

"Hello?" Katara cried to the intruder. Being as quiet as possible she tip-toed into the kitchen.

To her horror she saw a figure, his back turned towards her, moving clumsily about the kitchen.

Terrified, Katara attacked her murderer with the umbrella.

"Ahhhh!" She screeched as if it were a battle cry.

"Woah, Katara, stop!" The killer yelled. Katara knew that voice. It was the same voice she had been infatuated with since the moment she heard it.

"Zuko!" Katara exclaimed, clearly shocked she had just beat her secret crush with an umbrella.

"Yeah," Zuko replied coolly, as if nothing had happened. It always surprised Katara how he always remained calm.

"Sorry, I just- thought that you might be someone- you know- bad," Katara stuttered quickly.

"Why would a master water bender need an umbrella for protection?" Zuko mocked, she thought she saw a smile. It was kind of sad that the only time Zuko smiled at her, it was because she was making a fool of herself. Zuko was awfully sadistic.

"Oh my gosh- I guess I was totally just like not even thinking. I mean you know- I was kind of like- you know- scared. So I took the umbrella because I just sort of forgot about my waterbending," Forgot about her waterbending? "I mean I always remember I'm a waterbender. Like- if someone had asked me why I was taking an umbrella instead of water to bend with I would've been like 'Oh duh, I'll go get some!' But I guess if someone where with me when you came home I wouldn't have been so scared," She couldn't help but ramble. Maybe something she said would save her just a little embarrassment.

"Okay," Zuko stated plainly.

"I mean like- you know," Katara's mouth went dry and she had no more words to use against herself.

"Yeah, I know," Zuko taunted, another smirk formed on his lips.

Katara sighed, relizing the full weight of her mistake. She began imagining the same situation with different outcome; better outcomes. Of course, most everything was better than this.

She tried to imagine what it must have looked like. Her, being as sneaky as possible, an umbrella slung behind her back like a rifle, ready to defend her from Zuko. Katara couldn't stand to think about it anymore. It was so terrible of her.

"Sorry," Katara blurted out without thought. "I mean- umm- were you scared?" That was a stupid question.

"No," Zuko replied calmly.

"Yeah- I guess you wouldn't be," Katara sat at the dining room table. She silently set a goal to stop saying stupid things.

"Is all the cake gone already?" Zuko turned to Katara and glared at her as if she had eaten all of it single handedly.

"Well, gosh, don't look at me. I didn't eat it," Katara returned his scowl.

"Aren't we cheerful today?" Zuko muttered.

"Hey, it's my birthday!" Katara reminded him cantankerously.

"No one made me a cake on my birthday," Zuko complained gruffly.

"So that gives you the right to everyone else's cake?" Katara wasn't falling for his guilt trip.

"I just wanted a slice," Zuko always sounded as if he were pissed off at her, even when they were talking about something as trivial as birthday cake. He was never vulnerable or sensitive. Why did Katara even like him?

"I'll save you one next time," She was clearly defeated. She wanted to say something mean, but she knew what she was supposed to say.

Zuko continued searching the kitchen for food.

Katara wanted to go upstairs, however she too was getting hungry.

"I'm making dinner," Katara announced.

"I can find my own food," Zuko snarled defiantly.

"Aren't we a little conceited today," Katara returned Zuko's earlier insult. "For me."

Zuko left the kitchen. It was his turn to feel defeated

**A/N This was by far the hardest chapter to write. I really need school…. Hey someone IM me. I have AIM pimpedowtpoodle. And my myspace link is: **** so I get really bored on there and a new friend request would make my day for sure :)**


	8. JET RETURNS

**A/N Hardly any reviews but Idc I know my story is kick ass. But, please review they do make me happy to some extent…….. Okay, here it is I hope you loovvveeee it!!!!!!!!**

"Hey, Katara my pants and I had a small accident. Do you think you could fix these?" Aang threw his yellow pants at Katara, who was reading a book.

Katara set down the book and examined the pants. She immediately noticed a rather large rip at the knee.

Suddenly Katara realized something: these were Aang's only pants. Upon becoming conscious of this her hand flew to her eyes.

"Aang, what pants are you wearing?" Katara asked, images of Aang's last Unogi ride flooding her mind.

"Oh, it's okay I'm wearing Sokka's pants," Aang assured.

"Good," Katara uncovered her eyes to see the Airbender holding much too large grey pants up as far as they would go. "I can have these fixed in a jiffy."

"Oklay, well you know where to find me," Aang shot Katara an awkward grin. This was a strange thing to say because, Katara didn't know where Aang would be.

"Umm… Sure?" Katara started work on Aang's pants and he silently skipped down the hallway, leaving Katara alone to do her sewing.

_Thump, thump, thump…_ Katara set aside the avatar's pants and opened the sliding door to reveal a long brown haired teenager in need of a good shaving and better clothing. He was basically wearing rags and he smelled terrible.

"Hi," The boy greeted. He looked almost familiar, but Katara didn't feel like wrapping her mind around his face until she could put a name to it.

"Umm…… Hi," She decided she didn't know this person, he was just a beggar. However, they usually didn't have to deal with the homeless in the upper rink.

"Do you remember me?" The teen seemed amused with Katara's confusion.

"Umm…. I think you have me confused with someone else," Katara, tried to close the door, but the stranger's large hand held it open.

"Wait! You know me! It's Jet," Katara's eyes widened, she was completely shocked. But instantly saw Jet's face behind the hair. But, this was impossible, Jet was dead!

"What?" Katara managed to choke out.

"Wow, have I changed that much?" No. She could tell it was Jet now. "Come on, it's Jet!"

"You should come in," Katara opened the door to the Jet and the two shuffled into the iving room. Jet sat on the couch and Katara sat on the chair farthest from him.

Jet wasn't talking anymore. He was just examining the crew's home. As if, he had never seen anything so good. He looked like he wasn't having such great luck. This was probably a big step up to be in such a nice house.

"I thought you were dead," Katara informed Jet.

"No- just hurt," Jet nodded, as if to confirm his story.

"So… Why'd you come here for?" Katara asked cautiously.

"Because- I just- I don't know, I wanted to see you," He smiled. Katara turned away. She didn't know why.

"Oh, okay," Katara stroked her braid.

"You look really good, Katara," Jet complimented.

Katara got back to work and tried to act as if she was focusing hard on her work. She didn't have time to separate his words from his thoughts. He seemed sincere, but he couldn't be. Why would he say something like that? Why would he notice here? Why did he come here? He didn't look bad. In fact she almost like the new Jet better. Why did he look so good to her? Why couldn't she focus on her sewing? She didn't like him. Why would she? He lied to her once anyways he couldn't be trusted. But people can change.

"Do you-" Jet stopped himself. "I mean- you aren't taken- are you?"

Katara was startled by this question. "Yes," she answered on a whim. But in an instant regretted it. "I mean…. Yes I am not single- I mean not taken."

"What?"

"I don't know- I'm just….. I'm single," couldn't he go bother another girl friend?

"Okay- cool. But I guess it isn't cool you don't have a boyfriend. Unless you don't want one. Actually you know- do you want one?" He stumbled over the words.

"Jet- you know…. I should go," Katara announced.

"No- wait a minute!" He was too late, Katara was already halfway out the door.

**A/N I have the next five chapters done and I will put them on when I get at least four reviews for this chapter. Because I only got like two reviews for my last chapter. ****And someone add me on myspace! OR IM ME ON AIM MY S/N IS PIMPEDOWTPOODLE LUVVERS ALL YOU READERS!!!! **


	9. an

**A/N I've given up on writing. Sorry, but I realize im only good at dialogue and if that's the case, then screw it. I wrote a little more of the story about 5 months ago in a notebook**. **If enough people want it, I'll type it and post it. This story will defiantly never get finished, but if you think you could do la good job with it, I'll give it to someone to finish for me. Oh well I love all my reviewers; The Outsiders is the best book ever; I can't write; panic! At the Disco kicks ass; and I need more friends on myspace. **


End file.
